


A Family Sticks Together

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Ne, Koudai, you really can’t catch a cold! It’ll be bad for the baby! And uncle Subaru wants a healthy nephew to play with, ne, Koudai?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Leave me alone.” Koudai grabbed Kazuki’s cardigan and tried to hide underneath there.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Ne, Koudai, if you don’t get up I’ll tickle you.” Subaru smiled mischievously and touched his shoulder lightly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Sticks Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can check my full archive out here: [Fanfic Archive](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com/24706.html)

    “Leave me alone.” Koudai grabbed Kazuki’s cardigan and tried to hide underneath there.    

    “Ne, Koudai, if you don’t get up I’ll tickle you.” Subaru smiled mischievously and touched his shoulder lightly. There was no reaction. He smiled wider and decided to crawl over to the red-head, straddle his legs and teasingly run his fingers over the thin body. Koudai kicked the silver-head and buried his body closer to Kazuki.    

    “Ne, Subaru, don’t bother him so much. He’s still getting used to be pregnant you know.” Kazuki eyed the silver-head curiously, but didn’t do anything to stop him. But, Kuina stopped what he was doing as he and the blonde were playing around and comparing the size of their bellies.    

    “That’s no excuse to sleep on the floor in a public place! He’ll catch a cold! And that can’t be good for the baby.” Subaru pouted.

    “He’s just a bit exhausted, let him rest for a moment or two.” Kazuki said and reached down to brush away some of the red hair from the soon mother-to-be’s face. Koudai stuck out his tongue and squealed as Subaru ran his fingers down the thin waist again.

    “Ne, Subaru, why won’t you draw something on his belly?” Kuina smiled just as mischievously as Subaru had done before and reached him a marker pen.

    “Eeeh, what a great idea! Uncle Subaru will write a message for his unborn nephew! And when he will grow up he’ll become just like me.” He smiled and took the pen from Kuina’s hands.

    “Then he’ll grow up to become an idiot.” Koudai muttered, making both Kazuki and the silver-head snicker. “Not that it matters, his father will probably have greater influence if you’re going to reason that way.” He lifted his shirt so that Subaru had access to draw something on his swollen belly. “The bastard can’t stop touching the area even if I tell him it nauseates me.”

    “Oi, don’t bring down the mood like that! Besides, it was only one time.” Kazuki reached down to cup the red-head’s face. Koudai pouted.

    “It was three times, do you want me to count them up for you?” He held up three fingers to prove the other wrong. Kazuki looked like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head and pinched the small nose of the red-head. They both stuck out their tongues and made an ugly facial expression at each other, looked away and smiled.

    “If Subaru gets to draw I want to draw something too!” Kuina’s voice was heard and within a second the purple-headed, heavily pierced male sat on his knees an inch above Koudai’s head. The red-head sighed.

    “I can’t have you all around me like this. It makes me feel nauseated.” He put an arm over his eyes.

    “You guys, maybe we shouldn’t smother Kou-chan like this? You know, he’s not the only one bearing a child at the moment, right Kuina? Why don’t you let Tomoya play with your belly?” Kazuki pleaded with an unusual soft voice.

    “Ah, but it’s not as visible as Kou-chan’s is. It’s not very much fun to draw on an exceptional flat belly.” Kuina pouted.

    “Did you just call your own belly _exceptionally flat?_ ” Koudai frowned, but got overruled by Kazuki who hushed him and pointed at the brunette half asleep at the end of the table.

    “Why don’t you go ask him about that?” He smiled sweetly. Kuina furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip before he got up on his knees and half crawled over to Tomoya. He placed his head onto the brunette’s shoulder and was immediately welcomed with a warm embrace that sent them both to the floor.

    “It’s a miracle that none of them has hit their head onto something yet.” Koudai muttered again and watched how Subaru doodled various deformed figures on his belly.

    “Look!” Subaru chimed as he withdrew the pen from Koudai’s body. “That’s me and that’s you and that’s my unborn nephew and the fat one over there is Kazuki, and of course Kuina and Tomoya  are over here.” His childish enthusiasm caught onto the red-head who smiled a bit and pointed at the stick figure who was supposed to be him.

    “My ass isn’t that big yet.” He chuckled when Subaru tried to explain that he only wanted the child to be visible inside his stomach and it would’ve been hard to draw it smaller, but Koudai shut him up with a soft touch on the cheek and smiled. “Thank you, for making my belly prettier.”

    “Are you really that tired?” Kazuki chuckled and touched the red-head’s forehead softly.

    “Yes.” Koudai even yawned at that moment and stretched his legs out.

    “Do you want to go home?” Kazuki grabbed underneath the red-head’s armpits and lifted him up as if he weighs nothing at all.     “Yes, please.” Koudai was lying down in his arms and they locked gazes. Kazuki smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead.

    “Then we shall leave.” Kazuki took a grip around the red-head’s legs and before he could protest he was carried away in bridal style. “Subaru, wake up Kuina and Tomoya again. We’re going home.”

    “Ah, look they’re all tangled up! It doesn’t even look comfortable.” Subaru commented as Kazuki escorted away a half asleep Koudai to the van. “Come on sleepyheads! Time to get up and go home!” He kicked them both in the sides and they groaned in unison and eventually got up from where they were lying and zombie-like moved out of the restaurant. Subaru went after them and they all settled down in the car, in which Koudai was sleeping in the passenger seat.

    “Take us home quickly, please.” Kuina whined and leaned against Tomoya who wrapped an arm around him to make it comfortable for them both.     “As if it’s my fault you two move at a snail’s pace.” Kazuki started the engine which roared loudly in this late, silent evening.

    “Whatever, just take us home.” Kuina whined again, nuzzling into Tomoya’s neck even further. Kazuki drove the car out of the parking lot and headed home. It didn’t take long until they were outside an apartment complex and Kazuki turned around to face three sleeping faces. “Oi!” He made them all stir around for a second and he laughed softly. “You guys shouldn’t go out if you’re so tired from the beginning.” He grinned at their confused expressions. “We’re outside ours. I guess you’re all crashing here tonight.”     “Ah, long time no see.” Subaru turned around in the car and unfastened his seatbelt. “Is it still as messy as it was last time?”

    “Worse, since we’ve got to make room for our anticipated addition to our little family.” Kazuki grinned even more, the sunshine was radiating from his eyes. He seemed to be the only one with any energy left in this group. Koudai’s head dropped a little and Kazuki was quick to unfasten his seatbelt, helped the red-head to get out of his seat and lifted him up bridal style again as the sleepy mother-to-be let his head drop onto the father’s chest.

    “Hurry up, the elevator isn’t going to wait forever.” Subaru shouted from across the parking lot. Kazuki carried the red-head as careful as he could and the tired couple suddenly woke up and gained some energy and ran for the elevator. They ended up against the mirror at the back of the elevator, in a deep kiss that seemed to slow down the world. Kazuki entered carefully with his precious burden.

    “Euw, disgusting.” Kuina frowned and wiped something off on Tomoya.

    “Euw, what was that?” Tomoya brushed away the touch Kuina had given to him and the purple-haired smiled mischievously.

    “Gum, it was underneath this bar.” Kuina smirked and knocked on the low bar just beneath his ass. Tomoya just shook his head and stole his lips again. The elevator stopped and Kazuki shuffled out first with Koudai still resting against his chest.

    “Take the keys. They are inside my pocket.” Subaru dug his hand and suddenly he had this smug smirk on his face. _“Shut your face and just fish them up.”_ Kazuki whispered between closed teeth. The silver-head stuck his tongue out as he took the keys and unlocked the door.

    “ _Zuki-chan._ ” Koudai buried his nose down the blonde’s neck as they stepped inside the apartment.

    “ _We’re almost there._ ” Kazuki slipped out of his shoes and headed for the bedroom and placed the sleepy red-head on top of it. A couple of arms snuck around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.     “ _Do me._ ” The red-head wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist and kicked off his shoes as well. Kazuki didn’t know whether to follow the commands of the mother-to-be or to get back out in the hallway with the shoes and coats and make sure the guests settled down.

    “Aw, I want to kiss too.” Kuina settled down onto the bed stole a kiss from each of them. Kazuki flushed bright red, but Koudai seemed to enjoy the attention of the newcomer.

    “Ah, Kui-chan, what are you doing?” Tomoya sat down on the opposite side of the bed, a couple of inches away from Koudai’s head. “I want to kiss too.” Kazuki looked like he had been hit by a train when a couple of soft lips pushed up against his to then be replaced by another pair.

    “ _Ah, your lips are so soft, Kazu-chan._ ” Subaru smiled into the kiss. He leant down to steal one from the red-head too and Kazuki felt how his protective side blossomed up. But a hand closed up against his throat and forced him to stand up on his knees. He felt how Koudai’s body disappeared underneath him. Kazuki didn’t know how to act anymore.     “W-wai-“ The hand moved up to close around his mouth.

    “ _Shh, don’t worry, Kazu-chan, Baru-chan will take good care of Kou-chan._ ” He felt Tomoya purr low against his ear and a couple of hands searched their way up his thighs. “ _And Kui-chan and I will take care of you._ ” His belt was loosened and his shirt was forced off of him before he felt a hand on his jaw, tilting his head to the side and brought him in for a deep kiss. Somewhere in the outlines of his mind he heard Koudai moan for another man’s name.

    “ _A-ah, ‘B-baru._ ”

    “ _Don’t be mad, he’s being pleasured, can’t you hear?_ ” Tomoya pulled the blonde’s hair. He winced a little but was distracted when he felt the hands on his thighs grope his length.

    “ _Ah, he’s already half hard._ ” Kuina sang as if it was a triumph. He dug his hands down the blonde’s underwear and stroked his fingers along the crack, cupped the balls and pulled out the half awakened length. Kazuki’s legs shivered and his back arched against the touch, instantly revealing his need to be touched.

    “ _Ah, look at Kou-chan, Kazu. Isn’t that adorable?_ ” Tomoya forced Kazuki’s face up to look at the way his Koudai was lying on his back with Subaru’s head in between his spread legs.

    “ _Look, I don’t even need to touch him._ ” Kuina pulled off a smirk that Kazuki wasn’t allowed to see. But, he could feel how the purple-haired male leant in to place a kiss on his length and soon it was all swallowed by a hungry mouth. Kazuki couldn’t keep his legs from shivering and his back from arching, the boy had some serious skills and it almost made him loose control right away. If he hadn’t watched the way Subaru kissed his way up Koudai’s chest and the way the silver-head’s hand worked deeply between the red-head’s cheeks that is.

    “ _Don’t worry, we’ll catch up with them._ ” Tomoya kissed up his ear and down his neck. The blonde shivered and the back almost immediately arched when he drew his fingers down the smooth skin and in between his cheeks. The fingers were wet and slipped easily inside the blonde, Kazuki gasped and jerked his hips into Kuina’s mouth who almost choked on the sudden intrusion. “ _Careful, we want to use him later._ ”

    “ _A-ah, Baru._ ” There was that moan again. Kazuki had to close his eyes to not release right away. Kuina was quick to suck extra hard and almost forced the blonde to also moan out his name. But, the blonde refused to do it and it ended up sounding like it was painful. “ _Zuki-chan._ ” He saw how the red-haired male lifted his head and looked straight at him for a second before Subaru demanded the attention back to him and Tomoya slipped another finger inside of Kazuki.

    “ _Ahh, you do love each other._ ” The brunette buried his nose down his neck. “ _So cute._ ” A third finger slipped inside and made the blonde groan deeply. But, the sudden pain was quickly forgotten by Kuina’s mouth around his length and the lips kissing his neck and ears.

    “ _Am I allowed to do this?_ ” Kuina released the length from his mouth and kissed up the blonde’s body. There was a quick exchange of lips between the brunette and the purple haired male before Kuina kissed up the blonde’s neck and locked lips with him. “ _Do me, Zuki-chan._ ” Kazuki’s body reacted instinctively at the innocently pronounced words. It sounded just like how Koudai usually asked him. He felt himself nod before he was aware of what he was doing.

    “ _How perverted._ ” Tomoya chuckled as he let the purple-haired male drag the blonde with him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

    “ _My Zuki-chan._ ” Kuina smiled and planted kiss after kiss on Kazuki’s lips, slowly working him into answering his desire and slowly let the blonde slide inside of him. Tomoya waited until the purple-haired male had locked down the blonde’s legs and held him in position. Kazuki gasped when he felt the length of the brunette push against his entrance and tensed up for a second. Kuina grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for more kisses, wetting every single area of his face before he felt the blonde relax into his kisses.     “ _Is Kou-chan spoiling you, Kazu-chan?_ ” Tomoya leant in to kiss Kazuki’s ear and steal one from Kuina as well. The purple-haired male giggled.

    “ _Kou-chan is probably a masochist._ ” A hand lifted the blonde’s chin. “ _I mean, just listen to the way he sounds underneath Baru-chan._ ”

    “ _Well, it takes one to know one._ ” The brunette leaned in to kiss the blonde’s shoulder. Kuina stuck out his tongue, but ended up throwing his head back when Tomoya started to thrust inside Kazuki. The blonde gasped and moaned due to the sudden movement and how mercilessly the brunette continued to thrust inside him.

    “ _B-baru, y-yes._ ” Koudai’s voice drilled through Kazuki’s brain again, making the blonde see stars as Tomoya thrust harder and harder. He couldn’t hold back his moans even though Kuina tried to silence him as much as he could with kisses and distracting touches. His head was yanked back and his back arched automatically into a position of pure submission. The thrusts quickened and deepened, they found the spot that was deep within him and barely touched the outlines of it and it frustrated him so much.

    “ _Ah, y-yes, Kazu-chan._ ” Kuina’s hips moved up against him, forcing his to come up in a weird angle that made the brunette hit that spot straight on. Kazuki’s eyes widened and he couldn’t make sense of his thoughts anymore. His only mission now was to release and that arrived quicker and quicker as Tomoya kept thrusting against the same spot.

    “ _Oh my god._ ” Kazuki moaned and his entire body relaxed completely to tense up in a way that allowed him to release. The sound he made when he came was almost non-human. His body shivered all over and he couldn’t stop the spasms running through his back. Tomoya slowed down and let go of his hair. The length slid out of him and the blonde sighed heavily, pulling out of Kuina as well and falling down to the side to finally breathe.

    “ _Nice work, Kui-chan._ ” Tomoya slid inside the purple-haired male who more than willingly spread his legs to finish what they started.

    “Zuki-chan.” A couple of lips latched onto his, red hair surrounded his face and fingers cupped his cheeks. “How was it?”

    “Amazing.” Kazuki couldn’t stop kissing Koudai. “But, I missed you.” His fingers entangled the red hair and he couldn’t believe something as small as the hair made him feel so safe again.     “You want to do it again?” Koudai asked against his cheek, still shivering from the session with Subaru.

    “Do you want to?” The blonde kissed the red-head on the cheek, still searching for comfort and acknowledgement.

    “Yes.” Koudai smiled against his cheek.

    “Then yes for me too.” Kazuki smiled back.

    “I love you, Zuki-chan.” They kissed each other sloppily.

    “I love you too.” And they continued to kiss each other sloppily.


End file.
